


New girl

by ahumblefrye



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Multi, Other, Reader Insert, Slow Burn, lmao he gonna touch your phat ass, pinning, simple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 10:48:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20872943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahumblefrye/pseuds/ahumblefrye
Summary: Peter really takes to Tony’s new recruit. He finds a new friend in her and possibly more.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Listen this is fucking Garbo and I will probably rewrite this but for now here you go <3 I will probably write more later this week Lmao

Peter really did like you, surprisingly. It was odd to say because the two of you didn’t have much interaction, but the time you did spend together he enjoyed. 

Being the new recruit wasn’t ever easy- he would know- and he’ll admit he was a little skeptical at first. Okay so Peter was jealous. You were strong, a talented fighter, and Tony put quite a bit of time into getting you adjusted. How was he supposed to feel? 

Either way it lead to the two of you training together and eventually hanging out to a degree. He asked you before why you didn’t come to school with him, it would be a really good way for you to get out and maybe make some friends, but you didn’t say much. 

Peter still asks sometimes though. “I just think you’d like it. It’d probably be sorta boring for you though”. 

You tell you him you’ll think about it. Maybe you’ll visit him in the city sometime.


	2. iTs NOt a DaTE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You tell peter you’ll spend a day with him in Queens and he gets really nervous about it

It was really a shock when you said you’d go to Queens for a day with Peter. You had yet to leave the Avengers compound; he overheard you and Tony talking about how you weren’t ready for such a crowded place yet, but you seemed excited!

Peter hoped to take you to the sandwich shop he liked. It finally got rebuilt after what had happened a few months ago and he was sure you’d like it. And there’s the Bronx Zoo! He could take you there or there’s the aquarium not far from them or he’s sure there’s a museum but that’s kinda lame isn’t it? Or god what do girls even like to DO for fun cause he’s not exactly good with girls he’s so suck with them oh god what if you think he’s lame now what if Spider-Man really is the only cool thing about him- 

Aunt May! What’s he gonna tell Aunt May! She’s totally going to embarrass you and Peter together. Peter doesn’t need her thinking that you and him are dating. He’ll have to think of something....

But more importantly he should get ready for when you’re here and try to keep himself from being so nervous.


End file.
